


Cops and Robbers

by Wanderingcourier



Series: Human Kink AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Caning, Consensual Kink, F/F, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Impact Play, Interrogation, Kink Negotiation, Mostly Realistic Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Swingers, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: This probably qualifies as police brutality, but it's all in good fun.OR,Jaune and Peridot play Cops and Robbers.





	Cops and Robbers

**Author's Note:**

> Because my local playspace has an office room for roleplay, and I've been thinking about this ever since seeing it.

Peridot had pinned one of the little enamel hearts to her shirt when she’d arrived at the party. Rose kept them in a bowl by the door, so that anyone open to a play session could easily mark themselves as such. Peridot rarely utilized the pin system, almost always setting her scenes up in advance with the people she already knew at these parties. But, neither she nor Amethyst had anything in mind, so she grabbed a pin, not expecting much.

Despite deliberately marking her interest, it took Peridot by surprise when Jaune approached her, asking about setting up a roleplay scene. She wouldn’t call Jaune a stranger, but they had never really spoken. Peridot had, of course, seen Jaune and Neela together, but they almost always kept to the private rooms.

Negotiations had been quick, though not rushed. Jaune had seen her and Amethyst here before, and Amethyst did love to play in the main playspace. It was obvious to anyone what Peridot enjoyed as a sub. Jaune was a bit more of a mystery, but it seemed that they both had a good idea of what they wanted out of a roleplay scene. Peridot let Amethyst know what she had planned, and left Amethyst to the kitchen as she went to go meet back up with Jaune.  

She had been instructed to wait outside the office. Peridot fidgeted in her chair, picking at a stray thread on her pants. Mink’s Bay, that was the end phrase they had decided on. Red for the safe word. Mink’s Bay, Mink’s Bay. She didn’t want to forget it and fuck up the scene. It’s not that Jaune would mind (would she?), but Peridot would.

The door opened with a soft creak.

“If you’re ready…” Jaune said, and Peridot stood up. She glanced once over her shoulder at the play space before crossing the threshold into the office. Jaune guided her into the chair in front of the desk with a firm hand, then shut the door behind them.

The office was somewhat sparsely decorated, intended to look like an entirely average office if you discounted the St. Andrew’s cross. Peridot sat in a chair directly across from the large desk, bare except for an incandescent lamp. The lamp was the only light in the room, casting a yellow glow and throwing dark shadows over Jaune’s face as she took a seat across from Peridot. Peridot had barely been able to spy Jaune’s bag behind the desk as she had been led to her seat.

Jaune leaned forward, folding her hands on the desk. Peridot crossed her arms and slouched in her chair.

Okay. Showtime.

“You know why you’re here,” Jaune said.

“Do I? You better remind me.” Peridot replied.

Jaune raised an eyebrow.

“The money, Peridot.”

“No clue what you’re talking about.” Peridot said flippantly, leaning back and crossing her legs.

“Playing dumb? That’s unwise of you. Just tell me where it is, any you’ll be free to go.”

“Mmm… Nah. I don’t know where it is, and even if I did, I don’t snitch.” Peridot drawled, smirking. Jaune drummed her fingers on the polished wood of the desk.

“I know that you’re lying to me. I will warn you, I have very little patience for people lying to me and wasting my time. I suggest that you tell me what you know, so that we can get this exercise done… painlessly.” She said. Peridot could see her shoulders tensing, and bit back a shiver of excitement.

“I would suggest that you go fuck yourself.” Peridot responded. Jaune’s fingers stopped their drumming. Both of her eyebrows were raised now, her expression a mixture of surprise and something like anticipation.

She stood up, walking slowly and purposefully to stand in front of Peridot. Peridot uncrossed her legs and straightened her back, boldly looking Jaune in the eye.

“I’m going to give you one chance to try that answer again.” Jaune said in a low, warning tone. Peridot cleared her throat.

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Peridot slowly repeated, clenching her jaw as she spat out the last word.

It was a good thing she had clenched her jaw, because Jaune gave her no warning before grabbing Peridot’s hair and delivering a hard slap across her cheek. Peridot gave a groan through her clenched teeth, and Jaune slapped her again.

“You’ve had your chance. You’re going to tell me where the money is, whether you want to or not. And when you do tell me, you’ll be rewarded. But if you don’t want to tell me, well…” Jaune yanked Peridot out of the chair and tossed her face first onto the desk, “Then I’ll have to beat it out of you.”

A sharp pang of arousal jolted through Peridot as she fell onto the desk, the wind driven out of her for a half second and her cheek still stinging.

Jaune pinned Peridot’s wrists above her head with one hand as the other unbuttoned Peridot’s jeans. Another thrill of arousal sang through Peridot as Jaune gracelessly yanked her jeans and underwear down to her knees. She twisted and struggled playfully, well aware that while Jaune was strong, this position didn’t grant her great leverage. Jaune smacked Peridot’s bottom once, twice, three times. Peridot yelped and squealed.

“Quit struggling. You know exactly how to make this stop,” Jaune growled as she worked Peridot’s jeans and underwear completely off of her.

“Fuck you! This-- This is police brutality!” Peridot yelled. Jaune paused for a second. Peridot swore that she could hear her snicker, just for a second before she spanked Peridot again. She grabbed at Peridot’s shirt, forcing it up until it sat around Peridot’s elbows, her glasses skewed on her face from the cloth.

“It’s too bad I can’t shut you up. You’d look pretty in a gag.” Jaune said. Peridot felt her face heat up at the backhanded compliment. The fact that Jaune unclipped her bra at the same time may have also been a factor.

Pinning Peridot with her weight, Jaune pulled Peridot’s shirt off completely, followed by her bra. She stepped back and pulled Peridot upright, holding her arms tightly at her sides.

“You know, I have been _extraordinarily_ patient with you so far. This is where my patience ends. So I will ask you one more time: Where is the money?” Jaune asked, her breath ghosting warm over Peridot’s cheek.

Peridot swallowed harshly.

“I won’t tell you, and you can’t make me.” Peridot replied, doing her best to keep the shake of excitement out of her voice.

There was a beat of silence.

“Alright then.” Jaune said coldly, shoving Peridot towards the St. Andrew’s cross.

The St. Andrew’s cross, she now noticed, which had four leather shackles attached and waiting.

“Struggle, and I’ll only make this worse for you.” Jaune growled as she shoved her knee between Peridot’s thighs, pinning her from behind as she fastened the wrist shackles.

As Jaune kneeled to fasten the ankle shackles, Peridot petulantly twisted and flexed her wrists against the soft leather cuffs. Jaune stood up once the last cuff was fastened, leaving Peridot tied spread eagle facing the wall. Peridot nudged her glasses back up with her shoulder as Jaune fetched… something from her bag.

Huffing impatiently, Peridot wriggled in her bonds. Jaune made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a laugh behind her, before spanking her bare bottom again. Jaune grabbed a handful of Peridot’s ass, groping her shamelessly as she tapped something against Peridot’s calves.

“You may live to regret your brashness, you know.” She mused. Peridot scoffed.

Jaune’s statement was the only warning Peridot had before the cane came down hard on her bottom. She jumped and squealed, cursing. She could almost see the smirk on Jaune’s face.

“You’re sure you want this to continue?” She asked lightly.

Peridot grimaced.

“I haven’t told you shit. And I don’t intend to, either.” She gritted out through clenched teeth. Jaune laughed and brought the cane down again.

The cane came down again, and again, pausing between hits to give Peridot time to thrash and complain. Now, Peridot did her best not to make pained noises like her yelp from before, not to give Jaune the satisfaction. A hit at the top of her thighs made her jump and hiss, and Jaune waited a harrowing few moments for Peridot to relax before striking again.

A pause came in the blows, and Peridot found herself tensing in anticipation. Jaune simply stroked a hand over he smarting ass and thighs, making Peridot sigh at the warm sting. She’d be carrying marks around for days after this.

“Ready to give up?” Jaune asked teasingly.  

“You wish.”

“If simple pain won’t make you talk, maybe something more… complex will change your mind?” Jaune purred, dragging a hand down Peridot’s spine. Peridot shivered.

“I told you, I don’t snitch.” Peridot spat, pulling again at the cuffs.

“You seem very certain of yourself.”

“Yeah, and…?”

Jaune pressed a short kiss behind Peridot’s ear.

“You’ll be very fun to break.”

Jaune switched on a vibrator, and Peridot tensed at the sound. The first touch of the vibe to her engorged clit was light, just barely enough to feel, but Peridot jumped anyways. Jaune put one hand on her shoulder, steadying her, as her other hand increased the pressure of the vibe on Peridot’s clit.

“Fuck…” Peridot whispered, her legs twitching as she tried to move away from the torturous pleasure. Jaune rocked the vibrator against her, drawing small circles around Peridot’s clit until she was gasping.

Then she pulled away, stepping back entirely and shutting the vibrator off.  

“Hey, what the--” Peridot began, abruptly cut off by the sting of another stroke of the cane.

“You’ll get to come when you give me information.” Jaune said coolly before bringing the cane down again, starting another pattern of strokes up and down Peridot’s bottom, to the tops of her thighs. Peridot whimpered and groaned as she was struck. God, she was so wet.

Peridot didn’t keep count of the strokes before Jaune paused again. Maybe she should have. It would give her something to concentrate on. Instead she had no reprieve as Jaune turned the vibrator on again, her touch devilishly light as she strummed Peridot with the vibrator. Again, Peridot felt her peak approaching, found herself gasping and moaning as Jaune pressed the vibrator against her clit. And again, Jaune pulled away just before she could orgasm, leaving her breathless and frustrated.

“Just-- Just let me orgasm!”Peridot barked, unable to keep the pleading tone out of her voice.

“Tell me where the money is.” Jaune replied.

Peridot gritted out curses, this time crying out when the cane hit. Fuck, she was sore but the sting felt so _good_ , she couldn’t help but whine and whimper at each stroke. She yanked fruitlessly against her bonds, her clit throbbing with arousal. Jaune brushed against her bottom again, and Peridot spat out another curse. Jaune smacked her bottom once in retaliation, and Peridot almost screamed.

“You’re the only one that can end this, Peridot. You know that. You just have to give in. Come on, won’t you do that for me?” She coaxed, running her hands over Peridot’s hips. Peridot shook her head.

“You haven’t broken me yet.”

Jaune said nothing in response, only slipping her fingers between Peridot’s spread legs. Peridot’s thighs strained to clamp shut at the touch to her oversensitive cunt, but to no avail. Jaune pinched her clit lightly, before easily slipping one, then two fingers into Peridot.

“You’re sure about that?” She asked as she roughly thrust her fingers. Peridot moaned, unable to stop herself tensing. She couldn’t come just from penetration alone, they both knew that. But _fuck_ , she was so close as Jaune started up a punishing pace, scissoring and crooking her fingers. If she would just touch Peridot’s clit, she could come, she _would_ come…

Jaune pulled her fingers out with a slick noise, and Peridot let out a strangled whimper. Grabbing Peridot’s jaw with her clean hand, Jaune tilted Peridot’s face up and pressed her slick fingers to Peridot’s lips.

“Suck,” She commanded, and Peridot shook her head as best she could. Jaune growled and pressed her knee in between Peridot’s thighs, nudging until Peridot gasped and pressing her fingers into Peridot’s mouth.

Peridot saw no more use in resisting. She let her mouth fall open and began to suck, tasting herself as she swirled her tongue around Jaune’s fingers.

“Good girl,” Jaune cooed, “See how much easier this all is if you just listen to orders?”

Peridot whined, still obediently sucking on Jaune’s fingers. Jaune pulled her hand from Peridot’s mouth and released Peridot’s jaw, leaving her panting.

She stepped back again and delivered another swift, light stroke to Peridot’s ass, and Peridot shrieked. It was seven strokes this time, and when she paused Peridot was gasping for breath.

Jaune barely touched Peridot with the vibrator before she was rocking her hips and moaning.

“Are you really that desperate?” Jaune asked mockingly. Peridot had no response. Jaune tapped the vibrator harshly against Peridot’s clit, and Peridot squealed. Jaune laughed as she stepped back.

Peridot’s legs were shaking after the first few hits of this round. She couldn’t do it. Oh god, she was so sore and it was so good and she was _so, so close_ to cumming and--

“Alright, alright! Mink’s cove! It’s at Mink’s cove! Please, please just let me come.” Peridot cried, hanging her head to rest her forehead against the cross in defeat. They had both known it would come to this, in the end.

Jaune tapped the cane lightly against Peridot’s ass, and Peridot shivered.

“I knew you would come around. But of course…” She paused, “You _were_ quite rude to me earlier. I think that deserves punishment, don’t you?”

“I-- I told you what I know--” Peridot sputtered, only to be silenced by the tap of the cane.

“You did. And I appreciate that. That’s why I’m reducing your punishment. Five strokes. You can handle that, can’t you?”

Peridot took a deep, shaky breath. She could end the scene now if she wanted, she was certain of it. But the sting of the cane, that was… that was good.

She nodded.

“Alright. Five strokes. Count them out loud.” Jaune ordered.

“One,” Peridot obeyed as the first strike came down. It felt lighter than before. Peridot appreciated the cooldown.

“Two. Three.” She was wincing even more than she had at the heavier strikes earlier, the promise of a good orgasm almost too much to bear.

“Four.”

Jaune paused for a tantalizing second before bringing the cane down again.

“Five,” Peridot gasped, glad for the sting on her bare bottom.

“Good girl.” Jaune praised. “Do you want to come now?”

 _“Please,”_ Peridot whined, “please please please--”

She was interrupted by the hum of the vibrator. It only took a few short seconds for her to come, as Jaune slipped her fingers inside again and pressed the vibrator up against the hood of her clit. She gently crooked her fingers, milking out Peridot’s orgasm until she went still, the strong pull of her cunt reduced to little flutters around Jaune’s fingers. Shutting off the vibrator, Jaune slowly pulled her fingers out, Peridot shivering as she did so. Taking only a moment to set the vibrator down on the desk, she returned and quickly began unbuckling the shackles restraining Peridot. Peridot stepped back, legs shaking, and Jaune pulled her close to pick her up, bridal style.

“You did wonderfully.” She said, and Peridot mumbled something nonsensical in response. She felt all of the sudden exhausted-- probably the end of the adrenaline rush. Jaune nudged the door open with her hip, carrying Peridot into one of the adjacent aftercare rooms. A couple people looked up as the door opened, but no one commented.

“What about your bag?” Peridot asked as Jaune set her back onto her feet.

“Neela knows I left it in there. She’ll grab it for me. Lie face down on the bed.”

Peridot rolled her eyes a bit, but did as she was instructed. She stretched. It felt nice to lie down after standing for the majority of the scene.

“I’m going to put some lotion on you. It’s cold, so be prepared.”

Peridot mumbled her understanding, followed by a squeak when Jaune squirted some of the lotion on.

“Geez, you weren’t kidding.” She griped over her shoulder as Jaune rubbed the lotion onto her bottom.

“Did you think I was lying?” Jaune asked, a smile playing on her lips. She’d done that whole scene with Peridot, and she didn’t even look flustered…

Huffing, Peridot laid her head back down.

“Did you like it?” She asked.

“You did very well."

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Then yes, I did enjoy myself. You put up a good fight for me.” Jaune praised, and Peridot flushed.

“I don’t know how you stayed so calm through the whole thing. You were really composed.” Peridot commented, and Jaune hummed thoughtfully.

“I’ve had practice.”

Peridot wondered who she’d practiced with, but brushed the thought away. She couldn't imagine Neela acting as a submissive, but then maybe that was why they kept to the private rooms.

“Are you feeling ok?” Jaune asked, snapping the cap of the lotion shut. Peridot rolled over and winced, but sat up.

“Yeah. Sore and sort of hungry, but I’m good. Amethyst is waiting in the playspace for me.”

Jaune nodded silently, standing and exiting through the open door. Amethyst popped her head in.

“Roll over, I wanna see your bruises!” She commanded, and Peridot laughed.

“I don’t think it’s bruised yet. Just red.”

Amethyst stepped into the room, hands on her full hips.

“Well, lemme see that then! We have this room for an hour, I bet you’ll be starting to bruise by then.”

“I need to grab my clothes,” Peridot responded, but Amethyst shook her head.

“I got 'em, they’re outside. You want me to grab them?”

Peridot shook her head.

“No, I want to cuddle.”

Amethyst’s grin lit up the room, same as it always did. She stripped off her shirt and jeans, pulling back the sheets. Peridot stood up to let her do so, before crawling into the bed with her girlfriend.

“I heard you yelping from the playspace,” Amethyst teased. “Tell me all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't totally realistic (I sort of skipped warmups and cooldowns and usually for caning you want someone to be untied and bent over, but ehh) but based my my own experiences it's pretty close. 
> 
> Also, I will never give up on YD/Peridot.


End file.
